


Contemplative Morning After

by godo



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godo/pseuds/godo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post sex Jaime drabble, and a sleeping Brienne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contemplative Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the first time I write something and publish it on here, so bare with me if it's total shit. This turned out fluffier than I expected. Lastly, blame Ash, Jag, and Shareece for convincing me to write this.

Jaime was the first to wake from their late night adventure. He quietly sits up, bringing his knees close to his chest to rest his arms on, making sure not to move neither bed nor blanket as to not wake Brienne. 

He glances over to her direction, observing her arms sprawled out over pillow, and naked chest with small beads of sweat covering her freckled covered skin, mouth slightly agape. Gods know she has a powerful fighting stance, but a wretched sleeping one. He can’t help but grin at the thought.

He sits in silence, absorbing the quiet atmosphere, measuring Brienne’s breathing, watching her breasts rise and fall. In that moment, Jaime never felt so whole before, not even when he had his sword hand. He notices his golden hand lying a few feet away from the bed, next to a pile of clothes they made together. Brienne always took it off when they were about to share the night together. He smiles one last time, and tucks himself back to bed, moving closer to Brienne, and laying his arm over her stomach, before falling asleep once again.


End file.
